Lebt
by Melu102
Summary: Conjunto de one shots o drabbles de diferentes parejas, sin cronología ni relación entre sí. *Elricest – Fullmetal Alchemist *Yamakeru – Digimon *BanxGinji – Get Backers *Royal – Fullmetal Alchemist
1. 01 Cielo (FMA)

Holu~ bien, para los que pudieron apreciar en el resumen, estas serán historias de un solo capítulo y sin ninguna cronología, no estoy muy segura de cuantas haré, pero seguro una de cada una xd

Bueno, las parejas serán las siguientes (aunque ya lo aclaré en el resumen, pero lo hago de nuevo por las dudas xd)

*Fullmetal Alchemist - Elricest (EdwardxAlphonse o AlphonsexEdward, según se dé el caso xd)

*Digimon - Yamakeru (YamatoxTakeru o MattxT.K ya que algunas personas los conocen con ese nombre debido a la traducción latina)

*Get Backers – Banji (BanxGinji)

*Fullmetal Alchemist – Royal (RoyxAlphonse)

Y esas son todas xd

Bieen~ este primer capítulo va dedicado a Atelín, (quien debería continuar con su historia y también leer Danke porque se quedó atrasada ¬v¬) porque la quiero mucho y necesitaba dedicarle algo lindo :3 (espero te guste esta wea xd) Así que ¡Te lo dedico Atelín-san!~

Y bueno, todos los personajes que vaya a usar en este y los siguientes capítulos son propiedad de sus respetivos autores, si fueran todos míos, pues ya saber cuáles parejas serian canon xd

En fin~ Que lo disfruten 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cielo

Los amplios y tranquilos prados de Resembool, ese día, eran inevitablemente cubiertos por grandes y espesas nubes sobre el cielo, ocultando con su oscuridad, al hermoso azul que solía reinar allí. Brumas de un triste color gris, tan gris como la lluvia que se avecinaba. Dos chicos corrían apresuradamente debajo de ellas, tratando de evitar a que las gotas que en cualquier momento se esparcirían por toda la extensión de tierra, les mojase completamente de pies a cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, rogaban a todo lo existente, que al llegar a la casa no recibieran regaños de la abuela de Winry, quien seguro les diría alguna cosa por no llegar antes de que comenzara a lloviznar, cuando hoy en la mañana, les había dicho que no salieran porque se anunciaba que llovería a cantaros.

Inevitablemente las gotas comenzaron a hacer presencia entre las nubes, hasta llegar a la tierra, humedeciéndola con cada caída de agua y dejando apreciar aquel aroma tan característico. Las gotas caían primero lentamente, después, aquel ritmo aumentó considerablemente, mojando a ambos hermanos que ya llevaban la mitad del camino ganado.

-Ahh… mierda. – Expresó el mayor de los dos, mientras tomaba la mano del castaño y lo arrastraba debajo de un árbol. Al cabo de unos segundos, el rubio se giró para verle, y, al igual que él, había sido preso de las gotas de lluvia.

-Je, je. – Reía Alphonse al notar la mirada preocupada del chico a su lado, mientras los grandes y ambarinos ojos tomaban un semblante aún más preocupado.

-¿Cómo que "je, je"? ¡La abuela nos regañara toda la noche! – Gritó con furia, y a la vez miedo. El castaño soltó una risa aún más amplia ante el comentario de su hermano, siempre solía darle demasiada importancia a cosas que no la tenían realmente. No era como si los dejara sin comer por una semana, o los obligara a dormir en la cucha de Den, de seguro les diría alguna que otra cosa y luego los mandaría a cambiarse de ropa para no enfermarse. Alphonse soltó una risa aún más fuerte sabiendo que, de seguro en ese momento, su hermano debería de estar imaginando a la abuela de Winry como si de un demonio se tratase. – ¡AHHH! ¿¡De que te estas riendo!? ¿¡Que no ves que vamos a morir!? – Dijo nuevamente mientras aumentaba el volumen de su voz, rascándose al mismo tiempo toda su cabellera rubia con molestia, sacudiendo gotas por doquier.

-Tranquilo Nii-san, no va a pasar na-

-¿¡COMO QUE ME TRANQUILIZE!? ¡La vieja nos va a matar por llegar tarde y mojados! ¡Y no creo que esta lluvia vaya a terminar nunca! – Las quejas del mayor se hubiesen escuchado alrededor de toda la zona si no fuese por el ruido de la lluvia que, como él estaba diciendo, comenzaba a aumentar considerablemente, y no parecía que fuese a parar en varias horas.

El menor, quien ya se había comenzado a cansar de las quejas de su hermano, soltó un gran suspiro al tiempo que sonreía, mientras escuchaba atentamente todas y cada una de sus quejas. Cuando sus oídos ya no lograron soportarlas, sumadas al ruido de la insistente lluvia, se acercó hacia el rubio sin que este lo notara realmente, pues estaba más concentrado en quejarse y seguir quejándose. Alphonse tomó con sus manos las mejillas del chico y depositó un pequeño beso sobre sus labios. Un suave roce, de no más de dos segundos, logró calmar por al menos un pequeñísimo momento las quejas de aquel chico rubio bajo el árbol. Edward, totalmente colorado de pies a cabeza, lleno de sorpresa y aquel sentimiento que le revolvía el estómago a cada segundo, que a pesar de ser extraño no le desagradaba para nada, solo se quedó allí, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y al mismo tiempo, muy dentro de su ser, deseando firmemente que nunca terminase aquel contacto. Pero, lamentablemente el menor se separó, y las mejillas de aquel rubio se llenaron de color en cuanto observó la amplia sonrisa y aquel brillo tan precioso en los ojos de su pequeño hermano.

-No va a pasar nada malo ¿De acuerdo? – Expresó entonces, aun sonriendo. Aquella sonrisa que para el mayor sería, en algún momento, la sonrisa que lo ayudase a seguir adelante, esa que solo su hermano menor podía articular, aquella que lo despertaba por las mañanas y lo acunaba por las noches. Edward, casi hipnotizado, solo asintió en silencio, mientras el menor reía con dulzura. Una dulce risa, tan dulce que parecía empalagosa, pero para él, para aquel niño de tan solo diez años llamado Edward Elric, le parecía el sonido más hermoso y angelical que ningún instrumento podría siquiera llegar a copiar. Ni siquiera, un querubín y sus delicadas cuerdas del arpa.

-¡EDD! ¡ALL! – En cuanto el hermano mayor de los Elric comenzaba a perder de a poco su conexión con la realidad, la chillona voz de Winry lo sacó de su trance, obligándolo a caer nuevamente en la tierra y dejar todas aquellas analogías que creaba a cada segundo, su gran mente de futuro alquimista. -¡¿En dónde están!? ¡La abuela dice que se apresuren antes de que se vuelva a largaar! – Edward entonces, cayó en cuenta de que la lluvia ya nos e encontraba a su alrededor, miró a su pequeño hermano, quien le observaba con su cabeza ladeada, aun sonriendo. Alphonse cerró sus ojos en arcos al notar que su hermano mayor había vuelto a la realidad y se giró para agitar en alto su mano mientras le gritaba a su amiga que se encontraban allí. La rubia, al verlos sanos y salvos, se dio vuelta nuevamente en dirección a la casa, advirtiéndoles que se apresuren.

Esta vez, fue Alphonse quien tomó la mano de su hermano mayor, dulce, tierna y suavemente. Edward pudo sentir el calor que irradiaban no solo las manos del castaño, si no también e inevitablemente, sus propias y ahora, totalmente sonrojadas mejillas.

-Vamos nii-san, que la abuela nos espera. – Expresó el menor sonriendo, y el rubio volvió a asentir como todo un tonto sonrojado, logrando otra hermosa risa por parte del chico de ojos pardos. Edward se sintió afortunadamente dichoso, pues en este momento, estaba siendo guiado por las manos más cálidas en toda la faz de la tierra. Para Edward, las manos de Alphonse eran tan suaves como las alas de un hermoso ángel, pues en su imaginación, las alas de los ángeles de seguro debían de tener la misma suavidad y calidez que las manos de su hermanito menor.

Lo que Edward realmente no sabía, era lo que significarían aquellas manos para él en un futuro, las cuales dejarían de parecer las alas de un ángel, para convertirse en aquello que le devolvería la esperanza, que lo traería de nuevo a la tierra. Alphonse pasaría de parecer un ángel, a convertirse en uno realmente para él. Un hermoso y sensible ángel de cristal, que estaría siempre allí para sacarlo de cualquier hoyo de oscuridad, y lo llevaría hacia la luz, su propia luz, su propio cielo, aquel que ellos compartirían sin importarle realmente lo que cualquier otra persona o cosa pudiera opinar.

Porque en su propio cielo, aquel en que ellos dos siempre se refugiarían, siempre sería su salvación, porque en ese lugar siempre estaría el otro a su lado. Porque Edward estaba convencido de que Alphonse le haría crecer unas alas y le enseñaría sin duda, a volar por aquel espacio, y ambos serian libres, no habrían ataduras, no habrían remordimientos, no existiría algo que los dañase, ya que sería solo de ellos.

Porque si ellos dos no estaban juntos, ya no existiría nunca aquel sublime cielo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin~ ¡Espero que te haya gustado Atelín!~ y si no te gustó, mil perdones :"c

Y muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, este proyecto la verdad pensaba hacerlo más adelante, pero lamentablemente ahora estoy trabajando hasta el día de los enamorados (14 de febrero, San Valentín, etc xd) asique no voy a poder actualizar Danke por unos días más, por ahora, les dejo estos para que se entretengan mientras tanto, porque no los quería dejar sin nada :")

Gracias por todo, y nos vemos en el próximo~


	2. 02 Melodía (Digimon)

Holu~ hoy traigo la continuación de esta colección de historias, y tenemos "Melodía", situaba en la infancia de los hermanos Yamato y Takeru, del anime Digimon.

Espero les guste, que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Melodía

Gritos, insultos, golpes, discusiones y más insultos. Todo, absolutamente todo se conjuntaba al final en una sola palabra: "Padres".

Aquellos que Yamato y Takeru amaban tanto, que los encantaba verlos juntos y en paz, ya no eran para nada estos que ahora se gritaban cosas sin sentido, completamente fuera de sí y sin ningún tipo de entendimiento por parte del menor de los dos hermanos, por tan solo tres años.

Aun si Takeru no lograba comprender a diferencia de su hermano mayor lo que aquellas palabras llenas de violencia significaban, le dolían, le dolían en cada parte y centímetro de su pequeño gran ser. Porque él podía sentir cada grito, cada palabra, cada golpe tan cerca de sí, que dolía incluso más que si a él se lo estuviesen haciendo. Porque con tan solo cuatro años de edad, Takeru no tenía el valor suficiente para poder interferir.

El menor tenía miedo, en cada parte de su cuerpo, sentía el miedo de saber que estaba perdiendo a dos personas realmente importantes para él, porque al final de cuentas, Takeru ya no veía a sus padres como lo que eran, ya que, ni siquiera todos los monstruos en las historias que su hermano mayor le leía antes de dormir, daban tanto terror como aquellos dos monstruos que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los gritos obligaban a ambos hermanos a esconderse aún más a fondo del arco de la puerta que los protegía.

Yamato sacudió su cabeza y sacó valor de donde no había, tomando con la mejor dulzura, suavidad y sonrisa que podía articular la pequeña manita de su hermano menor, este giró a verle de inmediato y pudo sentir como todos los demonios y otras horribles cosas se alejaban al verle junto a él. Porque Yamato sabía muy bien que su hermano poseía el miedo en sus ojos, y Takeru, casi olvidaba que no estaba solo, que Yamato estaba ahí, a su lado.

-Vamos. – Expresó mayor sujetando con fuerza la manito de su hermano. No lo admitiría, pues él también tenía miedo, solo un tanto diferente tal vez, pues Yamato por ninguna razón quería perder al pequeño que le acompañaba a su lado. Podía perder toda su casa, a sus padres, su dignidad y su orgullo, pero sabía que por ningún motivo podía perder a Takeru, ya que, Yamato sabía y comprendía, con sus siete años completamente cumplidos, que su mundo entero se derrumbaría si perdía a la razón de sus sonrisas.

El menor solo asintió, mientras se encaminaban juntos a las escaleras y las subían lentamente por petición del rubio mayor. Cuando llegaron a su cuarto, Takeru se sentó en su respectiva cama mientras su hermano cerraba con cerrojo la puerta a petición del menor, como tantas veces lo había hecho. Fue entonces cuando ambos hermanos pudieron sentirse a salvo de todo, allí arriba no se escuchaban ni los gritos, ni los golpes, ni los insultos, todo estaría en paz por fin, por un tiempo.

Tiempo que casi nada duró, pues un golpe seguido de una palabra que Yamato no quería reconocer pero sabía bien que significaba, sacudió a ambos hermanos que solo buscaban un minúsculo segundo de paz. Takeru cubrió sus oídos con ambas manos, asustado, solo le imploraba a todo lo existente que aquello parara, porque ya no podía soportar, porque nada paraba aquellas dos bestias, y comenzaba a perder la esperanza.

Aun así, la salvación llegó cuando dos brazos le sonrieron y acogieron con dulzura, con suavidad, alejándolo de cada dolor en su pequeño pecho. El menor subió su vista, encontrándose con la cálida sonrisa de su hermano, y fue solo en ese entonces que supo que podía llorar, sabiendo que una gentil mano acariciaría sus cabellos con amor y consuelo. Los minutos pasaron, y aunque al mayor le doliera, agradecía que los llantos de su hermano cubrieran la discusión que no aminoraba allí abajo, pero para su felicidad y mala suerte, Takeru dejó de llorar y los gritos siguieron escuchándose.

En cuanto Yamato notó que el cuerpo al que se aferraba comenzaba a temblar, supo que ya no tenía dudas, dirigió una mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón y tomó la armónica que allí descansaba. Tomó aire, remojó sus labios y los dirigió al instrumento, comenzando a tocar. Las primeras notas dieron el comienzo de la felicidad, pues aquella melodía a Takeru le encantaba, Aquella que siempre tocaba su hermano, esa que reconocía desde que tenía memoria, la que lo ayudaba a dormir, a dejar de llorar, a sonreír, a bailar, a ver la luz al final del camino y lo alejaba de la maldad. Porque aquella melodía, Yamato la había compuesto específicamente en el momento que vio una sonrisa en aquel inocente bebé sobre los brazos de su madre, hace tan solo tres años. Y le encantaba tocarla y ver la misma e inocente sonrisa sobre los labios de su pequeño hermanito. Yamato prometió con solo tres años de edad que siempre le protegería, y allí estaba él, con sus labios secos de tanto tocar, sin la noción del tiempo en absoluto, pero con la apremiante seguridad de que nada se escuchaba ni veía más que una cálida sinfonía y un sonriente Takeru, quien comenzaba a dormirse sobre su pecho.

Ambos sabían, que esa melodía siempre significaba un final y un comienzo de algo, un alivio y un sentimiento, una lágrima y una sonrisa, una noche y un día nuevo, una conexión entre dos almas, y un lazo que nunca se rompería.

Porque Yamato y Takeru podrían perderlo todo, pero sabían que a pesar de los obstáculos y el futuro cruel que se les avecinaba, ellos estarían juntos nuevamente en algún momento, porque nada podía sepáralos ni a ellos, ni a la melodía que a sus oídos aliviaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terminamos, y quiero decirles que, me duele, me duele escribir sobre ellos dos, porque tienen un destino totalmente cruel, pero siempre hay esperanza ¿No? :") Bueno, el que haya visto Digimon entiende a que me refiero, ya que esta historia se sitúa antes del divorcio de Natusko y Hiroaki, los padres de estos pobres hermanitos, y todos sabemos lo que pasa en los divorcios, podes tener suerte y quedarte con tu hermano, o que te separen de él y solamente lo puedas ver muy pocos días cuando vas a visitar a tu padre/madre.

Es horrible, feo y complicado, pero es peor cuando debido a la corta edad de sus hijos, los padres hacen lo que quieren y separan a un chico de su hermano/na cuando ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa de algo. Por eso, si algún día llegan a tener hijos y quieren separarse, nada los detiene, si no hay amor nada puede hacerse, pero déjenles elegir a sus hijos, porque ellos también sienten el dolor, los gritos, golpes y discusiones, incluso más fuerte que ustedes, porque duele ver como dos personas se pelean y nada puede uno hacer al respecto, ya sea por miedo, dolor o lo que sea. Por favor, entiendan, acepten y dejen hablar a los demás, porque todo el mundo tiene opinión, pero un hijo va primero ante todo.

Disculpen si les ofende mi opinión, y muchísimas gracias por leer.

Un abrazo.


End file.
